dccomicsfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Kal-El (Earth-77)
Superman is the most powerful being on planet Earth, an alien immigrant named Kal-El from the planet Krypton who was raised in Smallville, Kansas, to become an American superhero. Raised with high moral ideals, he uses his incredible strength, speed, flight and various other superpowers to fight evil and protect the innocent. In his civilian identity he is Clark Kent, a mild-mannered reporter working for the Daily Planet in Metropolis. He is a founding member of the Justice League and a charter member of the Legion of Super-Heroes in the 30th Century. Personality Clark is described by Jimmy to Kara as "everything you want him to be, and more"; he is kind, caring, brave, charismatic, selfless, has a sense of justice, honor and good morals, he is known by even beyond the planet Earth as the world's greatest superhero, with over a decade of experience battling human and extraterrestrial threats. He has a strong moral code and tries not to kill his enemies. Although he is an alien to the planet Earth, he heavily values his humanity, and fights with conviction for truth, justice, and the American way, while still prizing his Kryptonian heritage, learning all he can regarding the culture via archives in his Fortress of Solitude, and becoming fluid in the common Kryptonian tongue. He is protective of his cousin Kara Danvers, as he asked Jimmy to keep an eye on her while he is off saving the world. When donning his "Clark Kent" persona, he appears very meek, old-fashioned and clumsy, although at least some of this is not an act on his part - he does occasionally bump into others genuinely by accident, and as a matter of principle does not drink alcohol shortly before flying despite being immune to intoxication. According to Jimmy Olsen, Clark is very stubborn, while Kara notes he can be independent to the point of refusing help. He can be cold to those he dislikes or distrusts, breaking through his mild-mannered reporter persona when interviewing Lena Luthor due to his experiences with the Luthor family. He can even be short-tempered to the point of being hostile when sufficiently provoked - when he and Kara were almost killed by the green Kryptonite-powered cyborg John Corben, According to Jimmy, Clark doesn't work with the Government because of their secret experiments on alien life, which has also caused him to distrust the Government itself. Clark's optimistic opinions and outlook on life may also be somewhat inherent: while having amnesia, he retained a positive attitude of the people around him. Clark can be impulsive and often acts before thinking things through, doing things without considering the real-universe repercussions or adverse outcomes, despite his good intentions. Unsurprisingly, Clark has a hero complex, often trying to save lives at any and all costs. He has willingly risked his own life to save his loved ones and has, on many occasions, offered the Kents' home to individuals seeking refuge. Clark has a temper which can come out when the people he loves are put into danger. Clark is also very comfortable around children and enjoys situations in which he gets to be a "big brother" figure. Kara has jokingly describes him as a "big nerd" because of his habit to give a name to all of their Kryptonian abilities and related phenomena. Despite his success as a superhero, unlike most Kryptonians, Clark is polite, humble, modest and respectful, evidenced by the fact that he keeps his civilian identity a secret from the public and does not abuse his powers; as he lacks the arrogant and self-righteous traits that many of his people possessed, which ultimately led to their near-extinction. Clark (under the guise of Superman) was once best friends with Lex Luthor, as the two initially tried to work together to repel the threat of alien invasions, but Lex's methods were far crueler than Clark's, although the latter tried hard to trust his friend, defending him against accusations of others and continuing to give him several chances to atone for his wrong deeds; once Clark realized Lex's true nature - this ultimately resulted in a falling out between the pair, as a result of Lex's actions, Clark has difficulty trusting most members of the Luthor family; however, his distrust is based out of logic, not prejudice. Powers and Abilities Powers *'Kryptonian Physiology:' Clark Kent's cellular structure is much more dense, resilient, and biologically more effective than human tissue. He does not possess superhuman strength levels despite his enhanced cellular ability without his cellular structure charged with yellow solar energy. Without such charging, his physical capabilities are identical to a human of his height and weight who engages in regular physical activity. As an alien, he possesses several organs whose functions are not yet disclosed or understood, but are believed to be part of or the source of his bio-matrix force field and reclamation aura. Superman's body also stores energy actively within his bio-cellular matrix as an energy pattern that is linked to his body's electromagnetic field. This energy powers most of his electromagnetic capabilities such as flight, heat vision and other "sight"-based abilities while supplementing his physical abilities to superhuman levels. **'Solar Radiation Absorption:' As a Kryptonian, his cells function like a super battery, hyper metabolizing specific wavelengths of radiation as fuel to enable living functions and/or superhuman abilities. Different wavelengths of radiation have different effects on Superman's physiology and well being, but his cells cannot absorb or utilize all types of radiation. The wavelength of his home solar system's red sun enables his body to function on an identical level of a healthy human while the Earth's solar radiation in both its raw and filtered state through the Earth's atmosphere acts as fuel to enable all of his powers. Every time Superman uses any of his superhuman abilities, his body expends absorbed sunlight and he is capable utilizing any of them to various degrees through controlled circumstances. The solar-based radiation of a foreign blue star proved to increase his known abilities under a yellow sun to a higher degree and enabled additional powers. The existence and constant exposure to proven "healthy" radiation sources is not required for him to live and utilize his powers, but prolonged periods without exposure to them and/or utilizing his powers will require Clark to recharge in order to live and continue using his powers. ***'Heat Vision:' By concentrating every solar energy reserve he has in his body, Clark has the ability to fire thick beams of intense heat at a target by looking at it with the conscious act of activating this power, Visually, the power manifests as two laser-like beams of red energy beams firing from his eyes. These beams can be made less intense, rendering them invisible, allowing Clark to work undetected. He also has extremely fine control of this ability, Kent can also utilize his heat vision to instantly melt a thick steel beam, Due to his control over the beams, he has demonstrated being capable of burning though stone and welding metal, causing small explosions and fires, and physically repelling enemies with similar durability, making it useful in combat. However, he has personally utilized it for more mundane uses, such as heating up beverages and cooking food. **'Superhuman Strength:' The exact limits of Clark's strength is unknown, but he has been shown as capable of lifting far in excess of one billion tons. Different periods and intensities of exposure to Earth's solar radiation can cause his strength to fluctuate over time. Superman's known feats include lifting an enormous pyramid and flying it to Mars without any strain, physically defeating Darkseid in combat, moving Earth away from the Sun with the aid of Green Lantern while Starbreaker was pushing it toward the Sun (a feat that at minimum would require quintillions of tons of force), and having the strength necessary to shatter small planets with individual blows. Unhealthy levels of high exposure to solar radiation can exceed Superman's "normal" strength level. **'Invulnerability:' His body is nigh-invulnerable due to his superhumanly dense cellular and anatomical structure as well as his radiating bio-electrical aura. Kent is under some circumstances resistant or immune to different forms and levels of lacerations, blunt force trauma, energy-based assaults, falls from great heights, explosions, the cold void of space, toxins and all known diseases on Earth. His supercharged bio-electric "aura" acts as an invisible "force field" radiating within a few millimeters from his skin. He can willfully utilize his aura strengthening it's power to a greater degree to provide an additional defense against certain levels of physical and energy attacks for a considerably short period of time, but doing so can endanger him should the attempted feat prove inefficient for any reason. Clark utilizes his aura by expanding it around a person(s) or object(s) to enable their structural stability when lifting or traveling with them. Superman's invulnerability has been in constant flux over the years. He has been shown surviving the blast of nuclear warheads, entering the Earth's sun and emerging unharmed, withstanding the impact of an exploding star, and enduring an explosion equal to 50 supernovas while already significantly weakened by red sunlight. **'Longevity:' Kent, as a Kryptonian under a yellow sun, has a lifespan far greater than that of a human. As such, he doesn't show signs of age as long as the yellow sun is there to empower him. As Superman is unaffected by earthly diseases and draws energy from the sun to live, he is effectively an ageless immortal on Earth. **'Superhuman Stamina:' He has the ability to maintain continuous physical actions for an undefined period. Clark is shown to have unlimited stamina if he is consistently exposed to Earth sunlight. **'Flight:' Superman is capable of flying at supersonic speeds (over two thousand miles per second) in a planetary atmosphere and at faster-than-light speeds while in space.He once traveled from the Vega star to Earth - a distance of over 25 light years - in minutes if not seconds, meaning he is capable of flying over one million times the speed of light. **'Superhuman Speed:' He is capable of moving, reacting, running and flying at superhuman speeds. While not as fast as The Flash on a planet, Clark can fly at speeds faster than light and is considered one of the fastest beings in the universe. He can use this power to disarm opponents, catch bullets or shrapnel and cross vast distances in seconds. **'Superhuman Hearing:' Kent has incredible hearing at extreme variances of sound and pitch frequency, allowing him to pick up noises from across the globe. He has shown enough control to block out ambient sounds to focus on a specific source/frequency. **'Super Smell:' On various occasions, Clark has demonstrated that his sense of smell is significantly enhanced to the point he can smell odors across the entire planet. **'Self-Sustenance:' He does not need to eat or sleep (but is still capable of doing so) and doesn't require oxygen to breathe enabling him to travel in space and underwater unprotected. **'Healing Factor:' Clark has been shown to have an accelerated "healing factor" enabling him to heal almost instantaneously from most wounds. **'Super-Breath:' Kent can create hurricane force winds by blowing, and also chill his breath to freeze a target. He can also breathe in large amounts of air to dispel clouds of gas by exhaling it. **'Super Smell:' On various occasions, Superman has demonstrated that his sense of smell is significantly enhanced to the point he can smell odors across the entire planet. **'Mimicry:' Through a combination of super hearing and precise muscle control, Clark can imitate another person's voice. ***'Super Vision:' Clark's vision processes the entire electromagnetic spectrum as well as allowing vast control over selective perception and focus. This ability includes the following: ****'Electro-magnetic Spectrum Vision:' He can see into all of the EM Spectrum. Kent can see and identify radio/television and any and all broadcast/transmitted frequencies, allowing him to avoid detection through radar or satellite monitoring methods. ****'Telescopic Vision:' The ability to focus his vision to see something at a great distance, without violating the laws of physics. ****'Microscopic Vision:' The ability to see extremely small objects and images down to the sub atomic level. ****'X-Ray Vision:' The ability to see through anything except lead. Since it is passive, this ability would not generate harmful radiation in the same manner as a focused projection of hard X-ray ****'Thermal Vision': The ability of see through the heat tracks left by a living being or object. Abilities *'Expert Combatant:' Due to having superpowers all his life and constantly engaging in battle with various foes, Superman has over time become an excellent hand-to-hand fighter utilizing a fighting style that directly complements his superpowers. Clark's combat versatility allows him to adapt to any foe and beat them. Additionally, Kent has been trained in boxing by Wildcat, Mongul in Gladiator combative methods, Wonder Woman in wrestling and even learned some advanced martial arts techniques from Batman. *'Genius Level Intellect:' He has shown incredible intelligence and computational abilities; his mind works sharply and with extreme speed relative to earth-humans. Superman's analytical powers enable him to read information directly from machines (and, with careful usage of his heat vision, he can even reprogram machines). *'Indomitable Will:' Superman has shown to have a powerful spirit, free of corruption and temptation. Having been raised by a kindly Kansas farmer and his wife, he was taught to protect life and help others. He is very optimistic and never gives up, even when things look bad. Clark has learned how to place mental inhibitors on his own power so that he doesn't accidentally "flex and cause the tectonic plates to shift." To him, they are the barriers that allow him to feel human enough to live a healthy life, and he only ever releases one of them when fighting a particularly powerful opponent or performing a difficult task. **'Torquasm Vo': Torquasm Vo is a Kryptonian discipline that Clark uses sometimes. It is basically a means of focusing ones mental discipline to help fight adverse effects such as mental domination. It can be used to manipulate someone's mind. Kent used that ability during his fight against the Eradicator. It was used to create an illusion to let Superman enter inside the Eradicator. **'Torquasm Rao': Allows him to tap into his instincts and separate himself from his body. Makes him able to prevent others from manipulating his mind and allows him to fight on the astral plane. *'Investigation:' Both as a superhero and as a journalist, Superman is an expert at gathering evidence from all kinds of sources. *'Journalism:' Clark is one of the best reporters on the Daily Planet, rivaled only by Lois Lane. *'Leadership:' Clark has proven many times over his ability to command respect and inspire others with his charisma, ardor, and idealism. He often serves as the primus inter pares of the Justice League. *'Ventriloquism:' Used to practice in high school. Weaknesses *'Vulnerability to Magic:' Superman's biomatrix is his most powerful asset, but the strength of this field is also its greatest weakness. Its permeability to certain wavelengths makes him vulnerable to certain radiations, particularly magical energies whose chaotic electromagnetic or extra dimensional signatures disrupt this force field. Kent's vulnerability to magic varies depending upon the special effects of the magic. No magic seems to be able to directly destroy him unless it comes from a semi-divine or divine source. He can be injured and worn down by magical entities. Magic can have powerful and unpredictable effects on Clark and his magical enemies have often proven to be the most dangerous. *'Vulnerability to Chi:' Lex Luthor and Question argued that, because of Superman's solar based powers, planetary based esoteric and vital forces could have an opposite effect on him. Luthor posited that concentrated doses of such energies could severely cripple Clark and become fatal, and he attempted to exploit this weakness with the Science Spire, which tapped into the energies. *'Vulnerability to Green Kryptonite:' Like all Kryptonians, Clark is weak against green kryptonite, as it is a radioactive mineral from his home planet Krypton. Green Kryptonite renders Clark physically weak and mentally ill: the effects will make Kent weaker the longer he's exposed to its radiation. the green kryptonite not only weakens his physical attributes, leaving him vulnerable to weapons and anything in general that can kill a normal human, but if he is exposed to it for too long, it will kill him. He once stated that green kryptonite exposure hurts more than cracked ribs. *'Vulnerability to Red Kryptonite:' Like all good Kryptonians, if Clark is exposed to red kryptonite, he will be left without morality, rationality, or any cares whatsoever. Left with only malice, pride and wrath, Kent will become malevolent and prone to hostility and aggression, making him a danger to everyone around him. *'Vulnerability to Blue Kryptonite:' robs Superman of his powers and abilities but does not cause him any physical or mental ailment. *'Vulnerability to Gold Kryptonite:' can give Kent permanent wounds or scars that can't ever be healed and it can also cause him to lose his powers and abilities forever. *'Vulnerability to Silver Kryptonite:' Like all Kryptonians, if Clark is exposed to Silver Kryptonite, It makes Clark dangerously paranoid and suspicious, and also causing him to go into a deep and frightful hallucination where nothing from the outside world can stir him out of it until it leaves his system. *'Lead:' Clark cannot see through lead with his vision powers. *'Superhuman Hearing'/'High-frequencies:' Though considered a strength, Superman's hearing does have its disadvantages. Since his hearing is more sensitive than a normal human's, higher pitch noises (sonic screams, etc.) can disorient him and cause pain in his ears, leaving him vulnerable in a fight. Therefore, enemies with sound based powers, like Silver Banchee can potentially be powerful enough to cause a Clark's ears to bleed. *'Solar energy depletion:' Using his powers to its maximum for an extended period can significantly drain his solar energy to the point where Kent loses all of his powers and is rendered more human like for at least a day. This renders him as weak as a human, allowing Clark to get injured and killed as easy as killing a human. *'Solar Energy Dependency:' His abilities will eventually weaken without replenishing his energy reserves with normal (yellow) sun radiation, especially if he doesn't have any direct contact with yellow sunlight. When exposed to the same red solar radiation as Krypton's red sun Rao, it causes Clark to lose his powers within a large amount of exposure until the exposure to yellow sunlight will reverse this effect. *'Psionics:' Notes *this design belongs to Phil Cho on Deviantart. *Clark is voiced by Michael Agrusso also known as ItsJustSomeRandomGuy. Trivia *Clark was a vegetarian at one point in his life. *Clark's favorite movie is To Kill a Mockingbird. *Clark is in love and in a relationship with Diana Prince. Category:Living Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Earth-77 Characters Category:Secret Identity Category:Kryptonians Category:Americans Category:Married Characters Category:Height Category:Height 6' Category:Height 6' 3" Category:Weight Category:Blue Eyes Category:Brown Hair Category:Characters Category:Kryptonian Physiology Category:Energy Absorption Category:Superhuman Strength Category:Invulnerability Category:Decelerated Aging Category:Superhuman Stamina Category:Flight Category:Superhuman Speed Category:Enhanced Hearing Category:Enhanced Sense of Smell Category:Self-Sustenance Category:Super-Breath Category:Thermal-Blast Category:Enhanced Vision Category:Hand-to-Hand Combat (Advanced) Category:Genius Level Intellect Category:Indomitable Will Category:Investigation Category:Journalism Category:Leadership Category:Acting Category:Vulnerability to Magic Category:Vulnerability Category:Vulnerability to Kryptonite Category:Power Limitation Category:Superman Family members Category:Daily Planet staff members Category:Justice League of America members Category:Wonder Woman's Love Interests Category:Reporters Category:Adventurers Category:Vigilantes